Monster Music Award
Weitergeführte Kopie der Seite Monster Music Award Der Monster Music Award ist ein monströser Musikpreis, der seit 2011 jährlich in mehreren Kategorien vergeben wird und sich überwiegend am Erfolg und Einfluss in Monsterrat orientiert, aber auch Erfolge in anderen Ländern berücksichtigt. Kategorien *Künstler des Jahres *Band des Jahres *Single des Jahres *Album des Jahres *Lebenswerk (seit 2015) *Dümmster Interpret (seit 2015) Gewinner 2011 2012 2013 *Künstler des Jahres: DJ Whoopy *Band des Jahres: MonstaRat *Single des Jahres: Cheat & The Robotz - Slow It Down *Album des Jahres: The Hammers - Our World 2014 *Künstler des Jahres: DJ Whoopy *Band des Jahres: We Are Dead *Single des Jahres: Klausowitsch - Cowboy Rock *Album des Jahres: MonstaRat - Live in Nedim (posthum), DJ Whoopy - Pork Domination 2015 *Künstler des Jahres: Wéle (Zwei #1-Hits sowie ein #1-Album, über 5 Millionen Verkäufe) *Band des Jahres: Koncept (weltweit erfolgreichste Newcomer des Jahres, je 1mal #1 bei Singles und Alben) *Single des Jahres: We Are Dead feat. Emergency - Wings (mit 9,25 Millionen Verkäufen erfolgreichster Song der monströsen Musikgeschichte) *Album des Jahres: Wéle - Timetravel (5 Platinauszeichnungen, sehr positive Resonanz) *Lebenswerk: Le (beendete mit "Back again" seine über 30 Jahre lange Solokarriere nach 6 #1-Alben und 30 Platinauszeichnungen in Monsterrat) *Dümmster Interpret: The Monsterz (zerstörten ihren eigenen Ruf mit ihrer Filler EP) 2016 *Künstler des Jahres: **MessAge **'DJ J.D.' **DJ Giga **Klausowitsch *Band des Jahres: **'The Noise Boys' **Crash Family **Beatmassaka **Backpushers *Single des Jahres: **MessAge - Revenge **Surface feat. C-Loud - Rivers **Matthew Matrix feat. Krazyklown, Alphα & Jack the Ripper II - Cannibal **The Noise Boys - Progress **DJ Klausi - 10 **'Crash Family - Crossfire' **Seven - Blind (DJ J.D. Remix) **Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen - Feuerzeug **Glow - Wrong (DJ J.D. Remix) **DJ J.D. feat. Alphα - Review **Cantine Musiker - Cantine Musik **Display - Expectation **Krojh & Opfaboy - Weakness *Album des Jahres: **DJ Giga - Image **DJ J.D. - Voices **'Klausowitsch - Grausowitsch' **Die kleinen Faglis - Faglipower **No Killer - Pt2 **Cosmic & Quartz - Background **Alphα - E-Motion *Lebenswerk: **Ben Revolva **Fresher **Arnold Tot **'Monstallica' *Dümmster Interpret: **Growing Roots **'DJ Earthquake' 2017 *Künstler des Jahres: **DJ J.D. **'Klausowitsch' **DJ Whoopy *Band des Jahres: **Franz **Coma **'The Noise Boys' *Single des Jahres: **Alphα - Whisper **DJ J.D. feat. Rodário - Decisions **Coma - Selfdestruct **The Noise Boys - Damage **The Stones feat. The Noise Boys - Run **'DJ Whoopy - Laserbeam' *Album des Jahres: **'DJ J.D. - Highlight' **Beatmassaka - Schallwellen **DJ Klausi - Adventure **Anton - Comebackovic **DJ Hero - Zero **Krojh - Weakness **Coma - Influence **DJ Whoopy - ALIENS *Lebenswerk: **'Arnold Tot' **Gwatsch **Anton *Dümmster Interpret: **Klausowitsch & Kelmut Hogler **'Anton' 2018 (Nominiert) *Künstler des Jahres: **Klausowitsch **Message **Anton **DJ Snowfigg **Hillflows **Filet *Band des Jahres: **KifferKapelle **The Mess **The Noise Boys & The Stones1 *Single des Jahres: **MessAge - 100% **DJ Klausi feat. DJ Biaschtn & DJ Biaschtl - Believe **DJ J.D. feat. Coma - Highlight (Remix) **DJ Snowfigg feat. DJ Whoopy - Wonderland **Fritzef / DJ Fritz F. - Metallsound / Metal Sound **Rhikscha - I burned Indi down and killed everyone there because they ate NS **Klausowitsch - Augenblick **No Killer feat. The Hunters - Memento Mori **Adolf Tot & Arnold Tot feat. Wilfried Hockn - Odyssee **The Noise Boys - Turn Back Time *Album des Jahres: **Anton - Neuanton **DJ Klausi - Collision **The Mess - Project **KifferKapelle - Never **DJ Snowfigg - Snowman Army **The Noise Boys & The Stones - Combo **DJ Whoopy - DJ Whoopy: OVER **Message - Resistance **B - Doppel-Leben **Klausowitsch - Life of a Kiffer **Adolf Tot & Arnold Tot - Bruderschaft **Matthew Matrix & Emergency - The Music In You **GangstaCopz - Most Wanted **Linya - Feel the Silence 2 **Wilfried Hockn - Säge Satans **Seven - Monsterrock Returns *Lebenswerk: **Klausowitsch **Anton **DJ Whoopy *Dümmster Interpret: **Deal 1 Aufgrund des Erfolgs der Kollaboration gemeinsam nominiert Kategorie:Musikpreis